InuYasha Has A Sister!
by Frank12
Summary: What do you think? The title says it all! My first fic, plz review! no flames, but constructive critism is fine
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, this is my first story so bare with me!

Chapter 1:

_Cling! Clang! _The noise of two swords rattled through the land like a sludge hammer on ice! The two siblings, InuYasha and Sesshomaru, were battling hard, it looked like InuYasha would lose this one! _Cling! Clang! Slice! _Sesshomaru had cut right across his brother's chest! InuYasha -being the half demon that he is- was not as injured as he could have been.

As Kagome ran toward him, InuYasha suddenly yelled, "Kagome get back, it's to dangerous!" huffing and puffing, he spoke again, "I can't afford to lose you, not again!"

Kagome -shocked that InuYasha had said that- could not just sit there doing nothing. She held up her bow and arrow, preparing to shoot, but when Sesshomaru saw what she was doing, he exclaimed, " No! You wretched girl, I will not let you ruin my plans!"

Plans? Well, anyway… Sesshomaru had jumped into the air ready to use his poison claws to poison her -which she would eventually die afterwards- when InuYasha took one huge swipe at Sesshomaru stabbing him right through his arm. Sesshomaru pulled the sword out in the blink of an eye, stabbing it right back though InuYasha.

Kagome, who figured this was all her fault, rushed over to InuYasha and yelled his name like she did in the movie, "INUYASHA!" As she got to him, Sesshomaru grabbed her throat and threw her into a gigantic hole, which was more like a cliff. InuYasha on the other hand dodged Sesshomaru and jumped into the hole, feet first.

_FLASHBACK:_

_(The gang sees a village in need for help)_

"_InuYasha?" Miroku asked,_

"_Ya perve?"_

"_Maybe Songo, and I will shall stay here and find out what has happened then you and Kagome will be able to find some more shards"_

"_No way Miroku! You have to take Shippo then" Kagome butted in. Everyone agreed that was the plan and they would now set off._

_I need at least 1 review before I write more, yes im talking to you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When he hit the bottom he yelled worried like hell, "Kagome! Kagome where are you! Kago…" but he was cut off. InuYasha saw a body lying down on the ground with scars all over their face! It was Kagome! InuYasha rushed over to wipe the blood off her face. Luckily when she fell, she landed on a few little cliffs along the way so she didn't die from the fall.

When InuYasha was done wiping the blood he kind of held her like his mother did to him, but sitting on the ground. InuYasha tried and tried to stay awake, but he eventually fell asleep trying.

The Next Day 

Kagome woke up before InuYasha, and looked up, seeing his face gave her a warm feeling inside. She cuddled closer, that's when InuYasha woke up. InuYasha quietly laid her down on the ground and slowly backed away.

Kagome pretended to wake up yawning, but as she tried to lift her arm she shouted a bit louder than normal. InuYasha rushed over trying to find out what was the matter with her. Kagome reached into her pocket and rubbed some cream on it so it wouldn't hurt as much. He could tell she was badly injured from the fall down. InuYasha didn't try to carry her either because it would hurt even more, plus InuYasha could not really hold anybody right now.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees a body approach Kagome. Drawing his sword ready to fight but the body turns to Kagome. The body comes out of the shadow and to find out it's only a girl about the same height as InuYasha. She walked over to Kagome with Kagome's first aid kit. InuYasha stuck his sword right in front of the girl and said, "Step away from Kagome, NOW!"

The girl paid no attention but quietly said, " Step off if you want her to survive." InuYasha had no choice, he pulled back his sword while the girl bandaged up Kagome.

When she was done, Kagome had fallen asleep again, InuYasha asked suspiciously, "Who are you and why are you here?"

As she replied, she sat down, " Who am I? I am Shiko (A/N: sorry I had to make up a name so this name isn't in Japanese) Why am I here? Because I must know who my brothers are."

" Haha, nice try but I was serious"

" I'm not joking, I am your sister. I was hidden from everybody, everyone except my father and mother. There was a law that there was to be no half demon girls in the village, but mother did not have the courage to kill me, so she hid me in a shack for most of my life"

"Ok let me get this straight you're my sister?"

"For the 3rd time YES!"

Kagome started to open her eyes and started feeling a bit better now, " How are you feeling Kagome?" asked Shiko.

" Oh much better thank you, but if I must ask, who are you?"

Shiko explained the whole thing to Kagome, about the shack and everything.

Kagome repeated, "So your InuYasha's sister." But InuYasha just had to make a remark out of it,

" Duh. She just said that, stupid."

"RRR… InuYasha, don't call me stupid!"

"Why do have to repeat what she just said idiot"

"RR… InuYasha, SIT!"

"Ahhh, I see you have complete control over my brother." Shiko put in.

Kagome replied, " Ya, basically."

"She doesn't have control over me, I protect you remember."

" Without me you'd be useless!" Kagome shouted

'I guess this happens on a regular basis.' thought Shiko.

As the two kept arguing, Shiko smelt the air, she had smelt a very strong sent just above them.

"What is it, Shiko?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome, trying to move for her bow and arrow that fell from the fall, began to feel the pain coming again. Kagome flinched, trying to hold in her shout, but she fell back on the ground. InuYasha was running to Kagome's aid when Shiko jumped onto the little cliffs that was there when Kagome fell.

When she got to the top she saw Naraku fly in the sky. Shiko jumped back down to see if Kagome was alright, when Kagome reached for her arrows and shot at Naraku. Her vision started to get blurry. Shiko carried Kagome up to the top while InuYasha watched for Naraku.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night Kagome decided not to come home and worry her family over a few measly scars as she so called them. The scares on Kagome's face now started to bleed a little, so she decided to go down to the water and wet a cloth for her scares.

As she went down to the water hole Shiko went with her to see she wasn't harmed by anything, "Ah I see you are fond of my brother now aren't you?" as Shiko smiled a bit.

"Who me? No way!"

Shiko still smiled at Kagome hoping she would regret what she just said. " Well, maybe a little, but you don't go telling him that ok?"

Confused Shiko spat out, "It looks like you both already know that you like each other, what's the harm in that?"

"_Sigh! _Well before I came to this time there was this other girl named Kikyo…"

"Kikyo? What kind of name is that?"

Ignoring Shiko said that, Kagome continued, "InuYasha used to like her and well… Kikyo is back from the dead and she still loves InuYasha and I think InuYasha still likes her too."

"Oh! I see, well I still DON'T stand corrected!"

Kagome made a happy smile at her, but then in a blink of an eye, it turned to a frown.

Oh! And to you readers out there, InuYasha was watching the whole thing.

Kagome started back from the water hole when Shiko smelt fresh blood, not from maybe a day or two ago, she smelt fresh. Shiko rushed back toward InuYasha seeing Sesshomaru with his sword out and ready to fight.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows then fired it right at Sesshomaru's shoulder. He dodged it lightning fast then took a swoop at InuYasha. Shiko, for the first time, drew her sword and pointed it right at Sesshomaru's neck.

"I guess this must be Sesshomaru."

" And who I ask, are you?" Sesshomaru asked while moving her sword away from him.

Shiko smiled and said, "For I am your sister Shiko."

"Don't make me laugh, you are nothing but a helpless half demon girl who seeks the power to become human or a full fledged demon."

"I do not seek the Shikon Jewel if that is what you mean."

"You could never be my sister because I only have one sibling and that is the helpless InuYasha."

As Shiko jumped into the air swiping her sword at Sesshomaru she replied, "Believe it or not I am your sister."

The two siblings went at it for a while when all of the sudden, "What are you waiting for InuYasha, get Kagome and yourself out of here!"

Kagome yelled, "We can't just leave you here!"

"Just GO!" Shiko managed to say.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome and headed to the forest. "InuYasha we have to help her!"

"It's to dangerous there and I can't leave you here and go help her. She'll do just fine on her own."

The two of them sit there staring into the distance, waiting for Shiko to return. Impatiently Kagome stood and began to pace back and forth side to side. InuYasha, on the other hand, was sitting there closing his eyes like nothing was wrong. Kagome quietly got her bow and arrows thinking InuYasha did not hear her.

"And where do you think your going?" InuYasha calmly said.

"I'm going and you can't stop me!" Kagome shouted.

InuYasha waited to see if Kagome would actually leave, but Kagome was not playing. Kagome started walking over the way they came but in an instant InuYasha was there to stop her.

"Get out of my way! I have to go help her!"

InuYasha sighed then began to speak again, "Kagome you're not going!"

"I am too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too"

InuYasha grabbed her hand softly but briskly, "Over my dead body!"

Kagome, shocked, still wanted to go, "InuYasha I am going you can't stop me!"

"Oh yes I can!"

InuYasha took Kagome and threw her on the back of his shoulder and starting to walk when all of the sudden you heard…

"InuYasha SIT!"

InuYasha fell right to the ground and Kagome headed off. He realized he couldn't stop her so he decided he would come with her.

"Now when we get there you have to stay behind me or you will be in grave danger."

" I can take care of myself you know, I do have protection of my own you know."

" I just can't…. Just let me protect you got it!"

"Ok, geeze!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

They both got to the place where the two were battling. Kagome got her bow and arrow in place and shot is at Sesshomaru's heart but Sesshomaru, being as fast as he is, dodged it but not completely. The arrow hit him in his left arm letting his grasp off Shiko.

"You wretched girl! I shall slice you in half!"

InuYasha quickly stepped in front of her with his Tetsusaiga in hand. _Cling! _The two swords smashed together so hard one of them could have been thrown into next Thursday!

Kagome rushed over to Shiko to see if she was ok.

"Are you ok Shiko?"

"Yes I'm fine, but what about InuYasha?"

"He'll be ok."

Shiko rushed back into the action slicing her hand right threw Sesshomaru. Quickly Sesshomaru turned around and thrusted her to the ground. Sesshomaru heard a cry, he was sure it was Rin's. Sesshomaru rushed to her to see what the matter was. There was a huge demon approaching her slowly when all of the sudden you heard a slight breathe inwards and a loud smash to the ground.

Before Sesshomaru left he gave one last sweep at Kagome to get back for the arrow in his arm. The slash tore Kagome's skin off her back, now she was bleeding badly. Shiko ran off quickly, but with an instant, she was back with Kagome's first aid kit. Shiko quickly wiped the blood from her back and mentioned,

"InuYasha I am going to find a safe place to let Kagome rest and you carry her slowly ok?"

"All right."

InuYasha started to carry Kagome and Shiko found a good spot to lay her down. InuYasha thought to himself, 'How could I let this happen to her, I, I guess I can't protect her very well.'

InuYasha lay her down in the spot Shiko had picked. Shiko went to go get firewood and some leaves to make it softer for Kagome to lay on.

"InuYasha..."

'Is she dreaming about me?' thought InuYasha

"Don't… Don't leave me"

"I won't stupid," InuYasha said in a fairly nice voice.

"Sit." Kagome whispered.

InuYasha fell face first into the ground.

"Feh!" InuYasha whispered.

Kagome woke up before Shiko got back with the firewood,

"Oh! Hi InuYasha, are you ok? It looks like your mad? Oh never mind I remember I told you to sit was that it?"

"You were awake? I thought you were asleep."

Kagome giggled a bit then InuYasha looked away. Kagome sat beside InuYasha and lay on his shoulder, falling asleep again. InuYasha blushed a bit then put his arm around Kagome's shoulder,

"I will protect you always."

Kagome had fallen asleep though.

"Kagome?"

"ZzZzZzZz"

InuYasha shrugged like he always did then seemed to smell a familiar sent it was Kikyo's! Kagome kept coming back and dazing off, but she managed to say, "Go on, go to her, I will be fine."

"Kagome, I can't, I… I… I lo…" then he took a brake. "I love you!" shocked, Kagome managed to pull up her head up. InuYasha started to hug her and she started to cry.

Kikyo, who was watching from afar, started to speak to herself again, "So InuYasha has moved on, I see." A tear trickled down her face as she floated away.

"InuYasha, but I must say, you will not love me for being Kikyo's reincarnation, you will love me for being myself, no one else!" Kagome shouted to make her point.

"Of course not, Kagome" InuYasha whispered into Kagome's ear.

Shiko returned from gathering the wood and from getting leaves. The two parted before Shiko could see though, for some weird reason they don't like other people knowing that they like each other.

"Why is everything so quiet?" Shiko put in.

"Nothing!" they said together.

Shiko thought otherwise though. For awhile there was no talk, until Shiko said, "Shall I get more firewood?"

"I think we are doing just fine thanks anyway Shiko."

"I have a question for you two. Are you two together?"

"NO!" they both said then glanced and each other then quickly turned away.

"Are you sure, it looks like you two would make a good couple."

For a moment they said nothing. Then Shiko giggled and remarked, "So you are in a relationship. So have you guys kissed yet?"

"NO and we don't plan to!" Kagome yelled, "I'm going to get some wood!"

"Why don't you go with her InuYasha, she can't be alone, she doesn't even have her bow."

"Why don't you if you're so concerned."

"Fine then let her go, injured."

"I'm going, happy now!"

Kagome wait up I'm coming with you, I got to get away from that girl, she drives me nuts!"

"Works every time" Shiko said as she wiped her hands together.

The two of them walked down to where there were lots of branches on the ground. Picking up lots and walked back together, Kagome asked, "InuYasha _are _we really together?"

It was silent for a while then InuYasha spoke, "I guess we are, but lets keep that on the down low side for a while all right?"

"Agreed, the least thing we need right now is everyone knowing."

They both smiled at each other and kept walking though.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

NEXT DAY:

"Good morning everyone, how was your sleep?"

"Quiet well as a matter of fact."

"So when you two where out collecting wood did anything happen?"

"No, and nothing will ever happen between us."

"What do you mean by that InuYasha!" Kagome asked with a weird look on her face.

"Nothing will ever happen between us, Kagome."

Kagome held her head up high, then said, "No, I guess nothing will happen between us InuYasha, because you're too much in love with Kikyo to notice anyone else in your life!

Kagome stomped off into the forest, and it looked like she was crying.

"Go after her you idiot, don't tell me your scared." Shiko put in.

"Who ever said I was scared." InuYasha said with his eyes wide open and his hand down to support him.

"No I'm sorry your not scared, your terrified of her, now go after her you nincompoop!"

"Kagome! Kagome! Wait up Kagome!" InuYasha yelled at Kagome to tell her to stop.

"Get away from me you jerk! Why don't you go find your precious Kikyo to notice anyone else who loves you!"

"Kagome I thought we were, I thought we were supposed, it was suppose to be secret?"

"I could see it in your eyes, you would rather be with Kikyo than with her reincarnation! I'm not just her reincarnation you know, and I never plan to be!"

Kagome kept walking, "Kagome wait!"

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!

InuYasha was determined to talk to her though, "Kagome wait please"

The way he said it was soothing to her so she stopped. Kagome ran to InuYasha and started to cry on his chest nonstop!

"Oh InuYasha!"

Kagome lay there crying until a certain time when InuYasha finally spoke, "I am so confused right now, sometimes I think only of you, then only of her."

"Well, go on, go find her InuYasha!"

"Kagome?"

"Just go!"

It was silent for awhile until InuYasha shrugged and Kagome kept walking. InuYasha couldn't take much more of this,

"If this is about Kouga, you can't choose him, I won't let you!"

Kagome shocked in amazement, managed to spit out,

"YOU JUST WANT ME AND KIKYO NOT TO LIKE ANYONE ELSE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DECIDE WHO TO CHOOSE!"

"Kagome, I already told you, I don't love Kikyo even though it may seem like it!"

Kagome, again, shocked in amazement, rushed over to InuYasha and started to cry, "InuYasha I know you love her, but I can't take hearing you don't love me, not again!"

"You will never have to because," InuYasha embracing her, "I love you more than I ever loved Kikyo!"

"Oh InuYasha, you really mean it?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"Well, yes." Kagome countered with a little giggle.

InuYasha gave a smerk as he smiled,

"Kagome…" he whispered, "I would never want to lose you!"

"All in a days work!" Shiko smiled as she rushed off to their camp.

**BACK TO SANGO AND MIROKU**

It was night time where Sango and Miroku were, and all was quiet until you hear… _SMACK! _Ahhh! Miroku just had to be a pervert once again. Miroku had went into Sango's side of the room and at first, just stared at her, then getting this urge to, well, be perverted!

"You couldn't just stay on your own side could you?" Sango madly blew up, "Sorry, it's the urge!" Miroku came back, but Sango didn't believe him. "Just stay on your s…" She was cut off by a loud cry. They rushed outside to see what it was when… SANGO HAD BEEN SWOOPED AWAY BY A HUGE BIRD/DRAGON LIKE CREATURE!

Miroku had to find her, "Kirara and Shippo, stay here and guard camp alright?"

"Oh know we are coming so you won't do any funny busyness!" Shippo remarked as Kirara meowed.

So they set off for Sango not knowing what lay ahead. "Ouch" Miroku yelled Kirara had bit him to tell him to get him on her.

**_Ok Guys this is the end of another chapter but I need some ideas for the next chapter cuz I am out! I need at least 5 reviews for this chapter. Plz put ideas and things I can improve on like more humor or something like that ok thx guys! Oh ya I am coming out with a new story and its called _Wedding. _Ok………… TYTYTYTYTYTY!_**


End file.
